Brooke and lucas, the founding love
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke,Lucas,Haley,and mouth have flashbacks of Peyton. something terrible happens to Brooke. will Brooke end up like Peyton?


Love is kind and gentle… love is slow and fast at the same time. You can say mines where all those things. im sitting her motion less, broken, teary. In the hospital bed, not moving. I was motion less, you can say that I looked dead. Lucas holding my hand, crying into his arms. I never wanted this to happen… this was just the beginning. I just hope the baby was okay… I just hope.

2 hours ago

I was standing there, waiting for an answer but there wasn't one. Did he stop loving me, was this it for us. Lucas looked down at his shoes and then looked up at me.

"Lucas?" I called his name but it was like he was shutting me out. Lucas walked away without a single word. I was standing there with my hand on my stomach. Why did Lucas leave? Why did he leave me again? While I was sitting there looking at nothing, Haley came. She saw Lucas leave and she knew something wasn't right.

"Hello tiger." Haley said. She walked right in front of me.

"Haley I need to tell you something…" I wanted to tell her but something inside of me was telling me not too. Haley grabbed my shoulder, her face expression said "Im always here for you" and I knew was going to be but what about Lucas.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Im pregnant." I told her. Haley smiled but then she saw that I was going to cry. She took me in the back room of my store. She sat me down on a chair.

"Brooke its going to be okay. Trust me." Haley said. I started to cry, my tears where cold. I shock my head.

"No Hales, I told Lucas and he just walked off." I told her, Haley didn't have nothing to say, she couldn't say anything. She looked around and around trying to find something.

"Mkay… Brooke, your Brooke Davis and your man is Lucas Scott. Nothing can come between you two. Not even Peyton." Haley said to me.

"I know but why would he walk off like that? I don't need this right now." I cried to her. She looked at me with a straight face.

"Ill talk to Lucas." Haley said, she smiled and I smiled back and she walked away. I watched her go. Right now I was thinking of names, when I should be thinking about Lucas. I was sitting in that same spot for an hour. Looking at the wall, thinking about Peyton.

"_Brooke davis you are one of a kind." Little Peyton said. Peyton wrapped her hand around me._

"_Whatever, just remember that when I need a maid of honor." I told her._

"_Oh! Can I be your maid of honor!"Peyton asked me. I laughed and I nodded._

"_Of course, and pinkie promise that we would be there for each other… always."I told her._

"_and forever Brooke daivs. And beside, where would I go… I always be with you, like peanut butter…."_

"and jelly…" I finished the sentence in my flashback. I started to chock up again and cry. I heard a knock at the door and I looked over. It was mouth and Millie. They walked in slowly. I whipped the tears from my face and put on a fake smiled.

"Brooke, you don't have to put on a brave face for me." Mouth said but I kept the smile. They both pulled up a chair beside me. I grabbed there hands tightly. They where surprised but they held my hand also.

"Promise me everything would be okay." I said. Mouth and Millie looked at me.

"We promise." They both said. I smiled, me seeing them happy made everything better.

Haley went to Lucas and brookes house. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She looked around and didn't know where to go.

"Where can that boy be?" Haley looked around the block. She walked around the block, to look for Lucas. She finally went to Karen and Lucas's old house. Haley heard a noise in the garage, Haley slowly went in there to look around. She finally saw Lucas working on something.

"What are you working on?" Haley asked in a calm voice. Lucas turned to her and smiled.

"Peytons car." Lucas said, but then Haley became mad.

"You left Brooke standing there motion less and scared for her life for Peytons car. Shes died look… you have to face the facts!" Haley yelled at him. Lucas threw the tools down on the ground and hit the car.

"I know Haley! I know! Its just to much right now… just let me finish the car." Lucas picked up the hammer and continued to work on the car.

"whatever but its your fault if Brooke leaves." Haley walked out of the garage and went into the house. Lucas stood there for a second to think about things.

"_Do you love Brooke Lucas?"high school Peyton asked him._

"_Yes." Lucas smiled finally facing the facts._

"_Than why are you here with me?" Peyton asked him._

"_I don't know, I wanted to see how you where doing" Lucas said. Peyton laughed._

"_Hows Brooke doing?" Peyton asked with a snag with it._

"_I have no idea." Lucas shrugged his shoulders._

"_Okay Lucas get the hell out of my house… brooke is waiting for someone to love and I think that you, even though it kills me inside… go be with her."_

"_I cant…" Lucas said._

"_Brooke loves you and I know you love her, so stop wasting time. Time is not for wasteing…_

"…its for living." Lucas finished the sentence in his flash back. I looked around and then hurried to the house before haley leaves.

"Mouth you have the best friend I ever wanted right now." I told him, he looked at me.

"thanks." He said, I knew that he knew that Peyton was best friend. I just wanted him to know that he was.

"_Peyton!" Mouth yelled her name. Peyton stopped in her tracks and turned around._

"_Yeah mouth?" Peyton asked._

"_How long have you and Brooke been friends?" Mouth asked her, Peyton had to think for a while._

"_For a while I guess… actually me and Brooke been having this saying."_

"_cool what?"_

"_Guys are gentle but girl are fradial. Don't temper with…_

"…The glass" mouth mumbled.

"Mouth can I ask you a personal question." I asked him.

"yeah, if I can ask you one." He said

"Who was your first ever lasting love?" I asked him.

"to be honest… you." He told me. I laughed and rubbed his head.

"who was your ever lasting love?" he asked me

"Lucas…" I told him.

Haley was in the kitchen and Lucas followed her. Haley put her hand on the contor and looked at Lucas.

"Why Luke?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

"why did you leave her there standing?" haley asked him. Lucas put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth.

"I don't know…" Lucas told her.

"Luke, where not in high school anymore. I don't know is not that answer. You lost Peyton do you want to loss Brooke too?" Haley said. Luke looked around and shock his head. He didn't want to loss Brooke, Brooke was his everything. When Lucas shock his head, Haley continued. "Than if you don't want to loss her, tell me why you walked off Luke." Haley said.

"I was scared." Lucas told her.

_Peyton was looking for Haley, and then she saw her. Peyton hurried up and ran to Haley's side._

"_Haley James Scott." Peyton said. Haley turned around and smiled at Peyton._

"_Yes. ." Haley said._

"_What are you doing tonight?"_

"_nothing."_

"_well, you have something to do now. We are going to a concert."_

"_I cant."_

"_yes you can. I know that great voice of your and its time for you…_

"…to be heard." Haley finished the sentence in her mind.

Mouth looked at me and frowned.

"Brooke you have to go and see him." Mouth said. I smiled and nodded, I got up and started to head to the door. "Hes at his house." Mouth told me before I left. I walked fast and steady. I could see Lucas talking to Haley by the window of his house. I could see them threw the window. Lucas looked out the window and saw me. He smiled, he looked to his left of me and started to yell threw the window. I stopped in my tracks, what was he yelling at? He wasn't yelling at Haley. He ran outside of the house.

"Brooke watch out!" he yelled. I look to my left and I saw a car crash right into me. _Boom!_ The last I saw was big yellow lights.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled.'

Like I said…Love is kind and gentle… love is slow and fast at the same time. You can say mines where all those things. im sitting her motion less, broken, teary. In the hospital bed, not moving. I was motion less, you can say that I looked dead. Lucas holding my hand, crying into his arms. I never wanted this to happen… this was just the beginning. I just hope the baby is okay… I just hope.


End file.
